Black & White Cats
by Half-Dragon127
Summary: Continuation of Black Cat. Rated T for swearing, violence,& graphic imagery. Hosted by Train and Saya! Guest appearances by Sven, Eve, Kyoko, and others! New characters, new organization, new pairings! Secrets will be revealed!
1. The Cat & The Bat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or any of its characters.**

**Black & White Cats**

**Train:** **So Saya… What's all this?**

**Saya: Zack is making new stories of Black Cat.**

**Train:** **Who?**

**Half-Dragon127:** **It's my pseudonym and a heck of a lot easier to write all of the time than Half-Dragon 127.**

**Saya:** **Anyways…**** The last story was a one-shot test for popularity.**

**Zack:** **Now that I know that some people like my work, I can write a chaptered story!**

**Saya:** **Okay now, let's see… The last story was called The Cat's Revival.**

**Train:** **Now let the story begin!**

**The Beginning of the End?**

**Part I: The Cat & The Bat**

Train was at the safe house, sitting and thinking about what Sven had said; _You'll have to tell her eventually._

He really didn't know what to say.

Just because he cared about Saya the most didn't mean that he liked her that way!

Then Sven walked in.

"We're heading into town." Sven shouted so that all could hear.

Sven went to get some cigarettes (What a surprise!)

Train and the girls were walking down the sidewalk when they saw two cloaked figures coming out of the shadows of an alleyway ahead of them… heading straight toward them!

The cloaked figures were instantly behind them.

The taller one in red said "Hello cousin."

They all turned around and Train put his gun to his head "Who are you! Now!"

He took off his hood revealing someone who could've easily been Train's identical twin… except he had strawberry blonde hair.

"I am your long lost cousin, Train Heartnet. Zanderex Neilson."

"What?" They all said.

"I didn't know you had a cousin!" said Saya and Kyoko.

"Neither did I!" Train answered.

"Let's say you are my cousin, who's you're little friend?"

The short one in black revealed himself to be a miniature version of Zanderex.

"This is my son, Jacob. He's fourtteen." Zanderex answered.

"Then you… when you were eleven!" Kyoko stammered.

"Oh please! He's a clone! He's filled with Nano-tech that allows him to transform."

"Like me?" Eve thought aloud.

"Yes like you, Eve. Except more advanced in almost every way. He was made by Oranos scientists after all!" Zanderex boasted.

Then Train saw it.

There was an Omega symbol on the middle of Zanderex' chest.

There were Omega and Beta symbols on the middle of Jacob's chest as well.

"You're Oranos Letters!" Train shouted in amazement.

"What?" the girls all said simultaneously.

Zanderex explained "Oranos is like a less well known, smaller, but also well-funded, more militaristic version of Chronos. The Letters are its elite force of twenty-four eraser/officers, led by Alpha and Beta. My son was the exception to the rule, being a twenty-fifth… Omega Beta."

"Oranos raised me since I was an infant and my parents were killed by Zaguine… um… whatever his last-name was, I forget."

"Zaguine…" Train said under his breath.

"Yes, it's true we were Letters… my son was even paired up with me because he's so young. But we deserted."

"What were your weapons?" Train asked

"Were? Zanderex smirked. "We still have them! My orichalcum sword, Pluto, and a liquid orichalcum coating called Thanatos that coats Jacob's bones."

"Why were you cloned?" Train demanded.

"It was part of the Aphrodite Project… an experiment to create the perfect eraser"

"You must've been pretty good." Train said.

"The best." Zanderex smiled.

Then he said something unexpected.

"We even got little nick-names, just as feared as yours."

Train dropped his gun in fear and stepped back.

"What's wrong Train?" Saya asked

She had never seen him afraid before, except for when she had died, and even then it wasn't as if he were going to wet himself then either.

"You're… You're…" Train stuttered.

"Yes..." Zanderex grinned "I'm the Red Bat and Jacob is the Black Sheep."

"Red Bat and Black Sheep were only rumors even in Chronos." Train muttered. "They were said to be more demon than eraser. The places where they were said to have been have had reports of indescribably horrible acts being committed there... flattened heads, spines being ripped out, or twisted and snapped in half, dismembered bodies being nailed to walls…it's said to be scarring just to hear the stories from survivors… AND THAT'S JUST BLACK SHEEP!"

"That's Jacob for you. Merciless and messy. You really need to chill out and learn to clean up after yourself" sighed Zanderex.

"Sorry Father." Jacob said

"Oh, you should talk!" yelled Train. "You're just as bad! Instead leaving body parts behind, you somehow actually fry people out of existence so there's nothing left to bury!"

"True… but relax, I'm not here to fight you. If I was then we'd all be dead right now!" chuckled Zanderex. "But I do want to spar with you. What do you say? You versus me, Eve versus Jacob?"

"We'll do it!" Train replied

**Zanderex: **Sorry for all the talking, but we had to get my backstory in, I'm going to be a main character from now on.

**Saya: **Please review!


	2. Sheep to the Slaughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat.**

**Saya: Hello there!**

**Train: Hi!**

**Sven: Yo!**

**Saya: Last time we introduced you to Zanderex and Jacob.**

**Train: Or Red Bat and Black sheep.**

**Sven: So why am I here again?**

**Zack: Because I want to see you get jealous!**

**Sven: I don't get jealous.**

**Zack: Even when it involves "her"?**

**Sven: What? You mean "she's" in this story? Oh this is not good!**

**Zack: I hereby dub this chapter. "Continued"!**

**The Beginning of the End**

**Part II: Sheep to the Slaughter**

Train called Sven and told him to meet them in the woods at noon.

It was noon.

Everyone was there except for the competition.

Then, suddenly, Zanderex and Jacob came out from behind a tree.

"Are you sure you want to fight here?" asked Zanderex. "There's too little room to shoot."

"I know what I'm doing" Train smirked.

"Very well." Zanderex replied "Let's get to it!"

Zanderex turned around, shot off like a rocket, literally ran up a tree at lightning speed, and vanished into the treetops.

Jacob walked up to Eve and said "I'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible. It would be such a shame to bust up such a pretty face."

She blushed, and he sank into the shadows.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" "HA HA HA HA HA!" Train and Eve could hear the two laugevily.

"May I go first father?" Jacob asked from some unknown location.

"Sure!" Zanderex replied.

Jacob appeared right behind Eve, raised his arm, and turned his hand into a mace.

Just as he swung, she jumped out of the way and ran to gain some distance.

Jacob followed.

"It's just you and me now." Train heard Zanderex saying from somewhere in the trees.

Then he saw a bat swooping towards him.

It had red wings.

Train realized what it was.

_Red wings!_ he thought

Train ducked, right as Zanderex sliced clean through the tree behind him.

"What the hell!" Train yelled "This is supposed to be a 'knockout', sparring match!"

"I knew you could dodge that." Zanderex smiled. "To make this work we're gonna have to take this seriously."

He jumped in front of Train and charged.

Train grabbed his gun and shot three rounds at him

Zanderex flashed his sword in a circle, and an ionic barrier appeared.

The bullets stopped because of the electromagnetic field.

Then Zanderex jumped over it and attacked again.

Train thought; _Damn! What was I thinking! 'I know, I'll be able to beat him at close range with my special fighting style that I used to fight Lugart Won!' Idiot! The man's got a friggen sword for cryin' out loud! And most importantly, why did I forget that my gun isn't made solely of orichalcum anymore!_

He dodged his cousin's attack, fired three more rounds, (which were all deflected) and reloaded while hiding behind a tree.

This type of thing continued for a few hours until they were gun to chest and sword to throat.

"It's a tie." they said in unison.

They lowered their weapons.

"Let's go see how the junior division battle is doing now, shall we?" Zanderex chuckled

While this was going on the children's battle had taken flight.

Jacob had bat wings, a sword for a right arm, his left hand had orichalcum bone claws, and his hair was a cornucopia of metal spikes.

Eve had angel wings, blades for arms, and long hair tipped with nano-knives.

Jacob's clothes were a bit beat up, and so was he, but otherwise he was fine.

Eve on the other hand was beaten, battered, and bloody.

"Do you surrender?" Jacob asked.

"Never!" Eve said between breaths.

Then he shot off and smashed into her, but right as he did that, in a last ditch effort she slammed her elbow into the back of his neck,

All of a sudden, they were electrocuted.

They didn't die though.

In fact, the shock actually super-charged their nano-machines and had them healed completely.

They fell.

When Train and Zanderex arrived Jacob was lying in a coma with Eve sitting over him.

Sven, Saya, and Kyoko ran over.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Zanderex screamed in a fit of rage.

"Looks to me like the princess won!" exclaimed Train.

"No she didn't, you fool!" said Zanderex angrily. "His neural inhibitor chip is broken! At this rate he won't last long! We need to get a doctor well versed in nano-technology fast or he'll die!"

Eve started to panic and said "Sven! Call Lunatique now!"

"Right!" Sven said.

He called Lunatique, told her what happened, and told her where to find them and how to get there.

They all went to the hideout.

When Lunatique got there Zanderex went up to her, knelt down, took her hand, and kissed it.

Tearju blushed.

Sven fumed.

_Okay, I've officially decided I don't like this guy._ Sven thought.

"My fair lady, thank you so much for coming to my son's aid in his desperate time of need!" Zanderex said.

"No…problem." Tearju stuttered. "Take me to him."

They brought her to the room that Jacob was in.

"Where's the chip?" she demanded.

"On the back of his neck." Zanderex pointed out.

Lunatique checked the back of Jacob's neck.

"Amazing! I didn't even know this technology existed! Fortunately I think I still have the answer to your prayers." she said confidently.

She pulled out a large syringe and jammed it into his chest.

As Tearju pulled it out, Jacob bolted up and gasped.

Then he fell to the floor.

"What happened?" Zanderex cried.

"Don't worry, he's just asleep." She reassured him.

"So he'll be okay?" he asked

"That thing was messing with his head, but now that it's gone, his personality will change a little." She answered.

"Thank God!" Zanderex said. "I always loved him, being his father, but I couldn't stand him being the ruthless, merciless killer that he was. I mean even an assassin's got to have standards right!"

Lunatique put her hand on his shoulder "I know your pain."

"Thank you." He said

The next day Tearju Lunatique left bright and early, but not before another round of thanks from Jacob and Zanderex.

Then they had to part too, but not without saying goodbye.

They thanked everyone and then they said goodbye "See ya everybody! And don't worry, we'll stay close by in case Oranos comes!"

"WHAT!" they all yelled.

"Yeah! You know way too much about Oranos and the Letters, so you might be put on their hit list!" Zanderex shouted.

"Goodbye!" He waved

"Bye Uncle Train!" Jacob shouted to Train.

"Shall we go now son?" Zanderex asked Jacob.

"Yeah dad." he replied.

They vanished.

"Oh God." Said Sven.

"Great, now we've got Oranos after us!" cried Saya.

"I thought Train's cousin was H-O-T! Oh, but not as much as you Train!" Kyoko said in her own cluelessly innocent way."

"Good riddance!" Train shouted. "Everything's gone to hell since they showed up!"

"I liked them." whispered Eve.

You can only guess who she was thinking of. But if you were paying attention you'd probably know.

**Saya: Please watch for the next chapter!**

**Train: Bye!**


End file.
